Perfect For Me
by Tazumi Hanako
Summary: Rain. What was it about rain that made her feel so uncomfortable? Was it the undeniable feeling that it made her feel like she was being ripped apart from Natsu since right now it had become a reality, or maybe it was the way it made her feel. She felt useless and helpless right now, and to think it all started from that mourning.
1. The beginning

Me- Basically, this is a rewrite of my other story a fairy tail wedding. The other story wasn't as good as I hoped. And it was rushed now that I go back to my old work. I plan to rewrite a lot of the material. This is a revised version of a Fairy Tail wedding but a different plot entirely. I hope you enjoy this as much as my other one. One difference is the title, and the way this story will go.

**Perfect for me**

Rain. What was it about rain that made her feel so uncomfortable? Was it the undeniable feeling that it made her feel like she was being ripped apart from Natsu since right now it had become a reality, or maybe it was the way it made her feel. She felt useless and helpless right now, and to think it all started from that mourning.

Lucy awoke that mourning, slightly disoriented and most importantly, her anger never left. Yester day was a beautiful day till Natsu had basically thrown all of her book work down the toilet. Lucy worked months on that novel and it only took Natsu two seconds to burn it to a crisp. 'I'm sure he didn't mean it', but it was still the only work she had finished since her new hectic life at Fairy tail. She loved the guild, don't get her wrong, but she desperately wished for some peace and quiet so she can write. That was a passion of hers that she wishes to do in her free time, but Natsu unfortunately has other plans for her spared time.

Lucy sighed as she let her thought run wild. The clock read 7:15 A.M, and she sure as hell didn't feel like getting out of bed, but she had some errands to run today, and they had to get done. This was after all her only free day in a long time. She had to collect grocery's, and get some more writing supply's plus get some new clothes since some of the one's in her closet were a tad discolored. She smiled in the mirror as she brushed through her blond hair and pulled some of it to the side of her head to create a side pony tail with half of her hair. She smiled as she put on a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. It really has been a long time since she wore some of her clothes.

The jeans were slightly snug around the waist but not much, and the shirt squeezed her chest and exposed her soft tummy. She cringed at the thought of getting unwanted attention from perverts but it was a price she had to endure to get her errands done.

Without a moment notice she left, leaving a note on the door. She knew Natsu would stop by later in the day, and she put it there as to not worry him. Although he's the one that should really be worried of her.

After a day of running, Lucy came home to the lights on and Natsu sleeping soundly on her desk with what appeared to be a pencil and a bunch of paper scattered around the area. She looked at the paper as she read it. She smiled softly and kissed his forehead with a look that told you what she was thinking. 'That idiot, he didn't have to go through that trouble for me, I can never stay mad at him for too long. I wish he knew that.'

Natsu sniffed the air moments later as he smelled something delicious being made. He smiled wide as he realized that Lucy was back.

"Luce!" He exclaimed happily as he hugged her from behind in a friendly manor.

She glared at him in mock anger as he shrunk smaller, only to find that the anger dissipated into a light laughter that filled the room like an angel's soft melody.

"Natsu, I'm not mad anymore, plus I'm glad you tried to make up for it." Lucy smirked as Natsu grinned.

"You know I'd do anything for my nakama." Natsu said as he scratched his short spiky pink hair in a sheepish way.

"By the way, where's Happy, isn't he usually with you?" Lucy questioned the small blue feline's absence.

"He said he had to help Wendy and Carla with something, so I thought I'd visit you, and apologize for yesterday."Natsu said as he recalled the little fur balls absence.

"I'm glad you're here, I got a letter from my father yesterday, I wanted to tell you, but before I could that mishap happened." Lucy explained as she stirred the red sauce that was in the pot.

"What it say?" Natsu questioned.

"That's the thing, I didn't read it yet." Lucy answered as Natsu stared at her as if she were crazy.

"You have to, especially if it's from your father." The Dragon Slayer stared after her as she ran to get the letter. She went as soon as 'you have to' left his mouth.

"This is it, I'll read it out loud but I blame you if it's bad." Lucy said with a slight frown.

She hasn't spoken to her father much since she practically stripped in front of him, even though there was something underneath. She wondered if her father still wanted her to get married. She shuddered at the thought, the only man she wanted to marry was Natsu Dragneel, but he was too much of an idiot to notice the way she acted when he was near.

She silently opened the letter as she read out loud the following.

_Dear, Lucy_

_ I know it is probably wrong for me to pester you about this, but now it's become something of the utmost urgency. I need you to come home this weekend. You may bring friends if necessary, but it is important that you come home as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_Father_

"What's so important that he needs me home so soon?" Lucy questioned as Natsu shrugged as he gave her a reassuring a hug unknowingly making her heart beat faster than it already was.

"I guess we will see, tomorrow we will let Erza, and Gray know, and then we can go as a team." Lucy exclaimed as Natsu smiled at her with a big grin.

"In the mean time, I would love whatever you're making." Natsu said while licking his lips.

"Maybe, if you promise me, that you'll listen to whatever I say this weekend. I'm going to my estate, and you're coming with me, but I want to know that you will make a good impression for my father."

"I promise." Natsu said while looking serious for two seconds before his expression changed to excitement, Ready for a jump into the divine food that Lucy was making.

If only they knew what was to come.

Me- thank you for reading, and let me know what you think of the revised version. I hope it's better than the original. Also listen to Perfect for me by show me the skyline. It's good song =)


	2. getting the team together

Me- ok, this story is the first I plan to finish no matter what since I've never finished a story out of time constraints and I rushed through it. But this time I won't have a problem. Enjoy!

**Perfect For me**

The next day wasn't so bad after a certain blond got over the fact that a certain flame headed boy snuck into her bed during the night. They were now on their way to the guild to request the services of Erza, and Gray their close friends. However, Gray was a rival to Natsu, but a friend none the less. Not that Natsu would admit to being the ice freaks friend.

Lucy entered the guild and in her haste collided with a small book work that was waiting on the next arrival of the blond's novel she has been working on.

"Levy-Chan!" Lucy exclaimed as she hugged the smaller girl whom returned it just as eagerly.

"Lu-Chan!" Levy smiled brightly as the two let go of each other.

"Have you seen Gray and Erza?" Lucy questioned as Natsu had already ran off to catch up with his cat companion named Happy.

"Yeah, there're sitting over there, why do you ask?" Levy said as Lucy put her index finger to her lips in a secretive manor. Levy pouted as her expression changed to excited in a matter of seconds.

"I'll see you later Lu-Chan!" Levy announced as she ran out the guild doors in a hurry.

Lucy gave a small smile as she went over to the table that Levy had pointed her to. Erza and Gray looked up to find the celestial spirit mage. Erza smiled politely before continuing to eat the cake she had laid out in front of her. Gray on the other hand had already stripped out of his clothes.

"I need a favor of you guys." Lucy said getting to the point as Natsu and Happy came up beside the blond.

"What is it Lucy?" Erza questioned as Lucy explained the predicament to her teammates and nakama.

"I know its short notice but would it be ok if we left this afternoon to go." Lucy said checking with Erza if that would be too soon.

"That's no problem; we will all be ready by 12." Erza said with a large smile.

"Thank you!" Lucy exclaimed as she ran to get ready. It may have been only 10, but she needed to make sure she wasn't late, and she had no idea how long they would be at her estate for.

"Luce, wait up!"

Lucy turned around to be greeted by her pink headed dragon slayer best friend. She smiled as he appeared in front of her with Happy floating beside him.

"What's up Natsu?" Lucy questioned him as he just hugged the girl to her surprise.

"No matter what your father says, I just want to know that you'll always come back to us." Natsu said in his moments of seriousness.

"I promise that I'll never leave fairy tail." Lucy vowed, but could one promise as simple as that be broken.

Me-I hope you liked this next chapter, and I'm sorry if it's short, but I'm in a hurry to get to work in the next few minutes. I wanted you guys to be able to read some more of the story. Plus a nalu moment, and more to come in the next few chapters. I should be able to update tomorrow cause while on the road to vacation I'll be writing the next chapter to the story and if I get four more reviews today, then next chapter the fiancée will be in it.


	3. Lucy Heartfilia

Me- hello all and this chapter may in fact be the longest I have written ever in history of my writing. This chapter is by far going to be awesome. Besides, who doesn't love an angry Natsu? Enjoy!

**Perfect for me**

It was almost 12 and Lucy was rushing just to get herself packed in time or face the lovely Erza Scarlet's wrath. She was almost ready to go, but that only meant one thing was out of place if she was actually ready today.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu called as he flew through her bedroom window, practically knocking all of her luggage on the floor which would mean repacking everything.

"Natsu, please be careful, and shouldn't you be packing?" Lucy questioned the fire breather as he gave his usual grin.

"I'm already ready, because all I need is Happy and you." Natsu said which caused Lucy's face to go completely red from the thing she thought she'd never hear come out of Natsu's mouth.

"Aye, Natsu are you ready, and why are you so red Lucy?" Happy chimed in as he came through the window that Natsu had previously entered.

"Do you have a fever?" Natsu questioned as he got closer to Lucy which made her heart beat faster. He was only centimeters away from her face until she smacked him away. She immediately scolded herself for doing that without any reasoning behind it aside from being embarrassed from the close proximity of her and the fire breather.

"Luce, what was that for?" Natsu asked while rubbing the back of his head since it collided with the edge of her desk.

"Why don't we just go instead, Erza is probably already mad at us for being late?" Lucy said while grabbing her bags with the help of said fire breather and Happy who was grinning like a Cheshire cat, he knew something but Natsu wasn't going to ask.

It took a few minutes but they had made it, and not a minute to spare. Erza smiled as she directed them towards there transportation upon which Natsu groaned with a pale face. Once the team boarded the train, they all took their seats with Gray next to Erza and Natsu next to Lucy. He was already feeling sick but something kept it from getting worse than it was right now. All he smelt was strawberries and vanilla mixed together. It was Lucy's scent and it was making Natsu feel much better.

"Luce?" Natsu questioned in a quiet voice to which Lucy looked over.

"What's wrong Natsu?"

"Can I lie in your lap?" Lucy again blushed at how forward he was, but complied to the request since he seemed to only do it because he didn't look so hot right now. She knew why he asked her, and though she wished it was because he liked her more than a friend, there wasn't much to do about it.

"Ok." She said as Natsu was shocked at her agreeing to the request. He slowly laid his head down on her lap as he was engulfed in the smell that was Lucy. Lucy always did smell nice to the fire breather but he had always assumed he like her smell because Lucy was his best friend. He knew that he loved her, but to express it was hard to do.

Erza and Gray watched the scene in front of them as Natsu fell asleep in Lucy's lap as she gently moved a piece of hair out of his face. Erza couldn't help but smile at the scene as Gray was ready to throw back up his lunch. Lucy quickly looked up at the two as she remembered that it wasn't only her and Natsu, and by the way they were looking at her she could already tell it was going to be a long ride.

An hour had passed as they finally reached their destination, and Lucy wasn't looking forward to a talk with her father. She wasn't quite sure if she would ever get along with her father which was something she had always dreamed of, but she knew it would be just like last time. She hopes someday they can become closer but till then they would stay at a distance until today that is.

"This is it; please promise me that you guys won't leave my side." Lucy told them as they solemnly agreed. They followed her as she went into the estate to which she was greeted by her father who had a glint in his eye that Natsu didn't quite like. He didn't like the smell of Lucy's father, but he was sure that wasn't the smell he was smelling.

"Lucy, I would like for you to sit so we can talk, but I'd like to do it alone." He requested as Lucy shook her head in response.

"Wherever I go, they go." She told him as he agreed to let the four others follow into the other room.

"I bet you wonder why I brought you here." Her father said as Lucy made a gesture as for him to hurry it up a bit since she knew it would be the same as last time.

"Not to be rude sir, but we do need for you to cut to the chase." Erza said as politely as she could.

"Fine, we have lost all of our money, and the only way to get it back is through Lucy marrying Ichigo Taminari, now the wedding will have to be in two days but we can manage, now…" within seconds he started rambling on about the wedding as Lucy grew aggravated and was about to say something but Natsu beat her too it with anger evident in his eyes.

"Lucy isn't marrying anybody, you can't force her to marry someone she doesn't even love, and besides she's _mine._" Natsu said as the others eyes grew wide at the last word he stated.

"My daughter isn't an item, so she isn't yours; you can't make this decision for her based on your own impulses. Surely I would have thought my Lucy would have better friends." Her father said as Natsu was about to burn him to a crisp, but was calmed by Lucy holding onto his hand.

"My decision, you didn't listen to it yet, and you know my answer is and always will be no." Natsu inwardly shouted with glee for _his _Lucy saying no, but immediately became aware. Dragon slayers were always known to be possessive, and jealous, but he was always afraid to feel those feelings since he thought he could hurt Lucy if he got out of control.

"To bad I'm not letting you say no, and you have two days to say yes to the marriage or your friends will be killed by your fiancée." He said as Lucy glared at him and added with much sarcasm

"Oh no my friends will be killed, but how can you do that when we are members of the strongest guild known as fairy tail." Lucy smiled satisfied as her father smirked and with a snap of his fingers had Erza, Gray, and Happy confined by some sort of cage that dropped from nowhere.

"Erza, Gray, Happy!" Lucy called, but when Erza tried to break free she was electrocuted by the bars and it made Lucy scream more with tears in her eyes.

"Not so sure on your answer now are you." A voice called as Lucy turned to find the voice but couldn't see anything. Natsu saw how panicked Lucy was and came closer to her and held her in his protective arms.

"Lucy, you have two days to say yes, and if your other friend who remains un-trapped tries anything he will be the first to fall." Her father announced as Lucy yelled out after him, but he disappeared in a flash.

"Don't worry Erza, Gray, I'll think of something and then we will be home in a matter of minutes." Lucy told them as she looked at her companions with sympathetic eyes.

"Don't worry Lucy, we will get out of this mess, we've gotten through a lot together." Erza said as Gray agreed with her.

"Gray, your clothes." Lucy brought up as Gray notices his clothes were indeed off.

"Not again!" Gray shouted as he scurried around to find his missing wardrobe.

Lucy sighed as Natsu laughed from the pure enjoyment of watching his rival search for clothing in a cage, but with all jokes aside, they had to think of a plan to get them out and leave without Lucy's father knowing.

"There's no way out Lucy Heartfilia, and if you ask me, well I could have had a much better looking bride." A voice spoke up as a man flew down in front of the group. They stared at the man in shock; he looked a lot like Natsu, but with brown hair and brown eyes instead of Natsu's pink locks and green eyes. He couldn't be Lucy's fiancée, if he was then Natsu was sure to have a heart attack from the sheer fact that he had a look-a-like.

"Are you Ichigo Taminari?" Lucy questioned not quite ready for the answer quite yet.

"Yes, and are you my ugly fiancée?" He smirked as Lucy flew to the floor from the impact of his words.

"Ugly, Ugly, Ugly…" Lucy kept repeating the words over and over as Natsu immediately felt anger towards his doppelganger for making Lucy upset.

"Lucy's not ugly, and if she's so ugly to you then why do you want to get married to her?" Natsu questioned while the man just shrugged.

"I got bored with my old wife so I wanted to new one, a new play thing, and despite her ugly complexion, her body is worthwhile." Ichigo said as he eyes Lucy which angered Natsu to no end. He immediately hid Lucy from Ichigo's view. Ichigo noticed the way Natsu acted around Lucy and smirked at the idea that popped up in his head.

"Yep, I can't wait till she's underneath me in bed, and to know she can't do a thing about it is even more rewarding since all my wives get a magic controlling collar." Ichigo bragged as Natsu's eyes grew wide, and he immediately attacked Ichigo.

"You go anywhere near _my _Lucy, and I will make sure you burn in flames, my flames." Natsu said in a dangerously low voice with his hand showing him the flame that would destroy him if he touched Lucy.

"Touchy, Touchy, to bad if you touch me, my father will kill you." Ichigo said with a smile.

"I don't care much if I die, but you, not so much you ugly bastard." Natsu said while showing off the flames again.

"I'm beautiful, and there's not much I can say for that Lucy girl." He smirked as Natsu prepared to knock him out, and once that was done he'd be gone in a heartbeat. He was soon stopped by Lucy's hand on his, and she crushed her body on to him while hugging him from behind.

"Please, Natsu, don't fight anymore." Lucy begged as she tightened her hold on him, letting her tears fall from her eyes.

"Lucy…" Natsu spoke up as she shook her head in his back which he knew meant not to talk and to just sit there. He knew that she wanted him to promise not to fight anymore, but he couldn't do it. He wished he could just protect Lucy no matter what happens but this however was out of his hands. All Natsu could do was watch the girl he loves get married to a guy that he absolutely despises. He still couldn't stomach the words. He loves Lucy, and he always will, much more than this doppelganger of his will. Why can't Lucy's father understand and let her go. What was going on, it didn't seem like something a father would do, and Natsu was going to get to the bottom of it.

Me- Thank you for reading this installment, and hopefully you keep reading cause I was super happy getting those reviews yesterday. Thank you everyone who reviewed. And I'm glad you guys gave me those four reviews. Because I got four reviews, you met the fiancée, and not as like-able as the older one, but as you read it gets better. And I'm probably looking at 8 chapters or more depending on how this story goes. I write it as I'm going. Please review and make me the happiest writer in the world.


	4. Natsu Dragneel

Me- Hey guys and I hope this chapter is good, I know I haven't written anything since Friday but I am on vacation after all, and it's hard when all you do is go out with your family away from the computer. Tonight we are going to a haunted restaurant and you want to know why I'm telling you this, because I want to. Anyway this is day 1 of Natsu being like a detective. So that means he has only two days to figure out what's going on, but if he fails then Lucy gets married. On a side note, if any of you guys have a story idea and want me to write a one shot story with your idea then review or pm me. I have a good idea for this story and I will just say that no matter what happens, don't worry about it and keep reading instead of counting it short. Enjoy!

**Perfect For me**

Through out the night, Natsu couldn't shake this feeling that something bad would happen in the next few days; something that could ultimately change his life forever. Natsu lied there motionless as he looked toward Lucy whom was sleeping soundly. Last night, Ichigo had taken them to a guest bedroom while he kept his arm around Lucy. Natsu was angered by what he was doing, and he knew that he was trying to make him mad enough to attack him, and he wasn't going to no matter how close he got to Lucy.

The un-easy feeling in Natsu's chest wouldn't go away, and the more he felt it the more he wanted to crawl in bed with Lucy and snuggle his head in her neck, engulfed in the sweet scent of vanilla, and strawberry. Natsu shook his head at the thought bubble that popped into his head, but even that didn't stop him from crawling into her bed anyway. He slowly got out of bed and snuck over to Lucy's side, she was still sleeping, and it didn't seem like any kind of movement would wake her up. Natsu slowly stepped over Lucy as he lay behind her, letting his hands snake around her waist gently, and his head snuggle in her neck. In an instant the uneasiness left him and he fell asleep within seconds.

Lucy opened her eye as she looked back at Natsu and she smiled gently. She then went back to pretending to sleep before she actually did feel unconsciousness take her away. Hours passed as through the night the two got closer, Lucy was now cuddled into his chest while his arms held her protectively with his head placed on the top of her head. It was almost 9 A.M, and Ichigo wasn't about to let the two sleep in, but once he entered the guest room, he did not expect to see the two guests in the same bed.

"Wake-up you idiots!" Ichigo yelled as Lucy's eyes fluttered open, and Natsu's eyes glared at the boy and hugged Lucy tighter.

Lucy was staring at Natsu's chest as she blushed slightly; she knew that Natsu slept in her bed last night because she let him. However, she wasn't about to let some stranger know she had feelings for the flame user, it could turn out badly. With the last thought she shoved Natsu away from her in a manner that she had dubbed more Lucy like.

"Good, now breakfast is ready, I decided to let your friends out of the cage as long as they are good. The red head couldn't get enough of the cake, so that kept her distracted, and the other two didn't do much but tell me if I hurt you that they would kill me." Ichigo explained as Natsu just glared at the boy for ruining what could have been a moment between him and Lucy. Natsu loved her that was for sure, but he was confused by her actions. Last night he had sworn she let him sleep there since he had a feelings she was watching him sleep. Now she had pushed him away like nothing had happened.

It was often said to him by Igneel that dragons only fell in love once and mated for life. He never knew if that meant the same for him since he had some dragon like aspects to him. When he had first fell in love with Lucy it was the moment that he first touched her. It was the way of the dragon, after they had touched there mate by touch than they were bonded to them, and could no longer love another. Dragons often choose their mates that fit their personality and scent. Natsu knew the moment her met Lucy that things would change but when dragons mated, they never did change, just got more protective of their mate. The reason why Natsu wanted Lucy to join was because when their hands touched he knew that she was the only one he would, and could love. Nobody else was going to take her away from him.

They sat at the breakfast table as they reunited with their comrades whom looked like they were deprived of sleep. You would be to if you had to sleep inside of a steel cage. Erza, however looked full of life, and couldn't stop filling her mouth with the red velvet cake in front of her. Natsu chanced a glance at Lucy whom Ichigo was surprisingly treating well, but it didn't quite add up. The night before, Ichigo had called Lucy ugly countless times and said multiple times that she wasn't his type. He kept reminding her on their way to the room.

"Well, Lucy make sure your ready by noon, I'm taking you out on a date." Ichigo said as if it were set and stone.

"A date!?" Lucy said as more of a question then anything. She didn't want to go on a date with the creep, and it didn't help when he walked away without hearing her comment on the matter.

"I can't stand that guy." Natsu stated as he chomped down hard on the pancakes that were placed in front of him as if they were Ichigo's face.

"Aye!" Happy agreed as Gray and Erza solemnly nodded.

"I know, but there's not much I can really do right now." Lucy said as Natsu looked up at his mate with sympathy. It wasn't fair that he couldn't hold her like he used to or be in her bed like he use to. There was a reason he snuck into her room every night, he loved the unconditional warmth of being next to Lucy as she unconsciously cuddled up into his chest. She was getting married and there was nothing he could do about it, and that irked him to no end.

"Truth be told, I thought it would be you and Natsu walking down the aisle instead of you and Ichigo." Erza said as Lucy whom had been drinking what appeared to be drinking coffee spewed its contents. Even Natsu had looked up at this statement, but Erza was oblivious to the uncomfortable situation the couple was placed in.

Lucy had thought of marrying Natsu, who hasn't thought of marrying the one they love as the two exchange vows and share a romantic kiss under a sunset. It was Lucy's ultimate fantasy, and she had always hoped for a moment like that so she can convey her feelings in her novel.

Natsu had also thought about it but not as intensely as Lucy did. He didn't know much about romance, but he did know that Lucy was meant to be with him and not prince-I-don't-care-cause-I'm-rich.

"Erza, why would you say that?" Lucy questioned as she regained her posture.

"Because you two are always together, and whether you like to admit it, I'd say you both have feelings for one another." Erza explained as the two were stunned with food particles falling from their mouths that were open wide.

"Me, like him, nope not in a million years." Lucy denied, she didn't want her feelings exposed, not yet. It wasn't the time.

Natsu, however, didn't say much but he did stand up from his seat abruptly which caught the attention of the four at the table. They couldn't see his face because it was covered by his bangs but when he ran off; Lucy knew she had to follow her partner. Something upset him and she'd find out what.

"Natsu!" Lucy called, but he didn't stop. He wasn't the type to get upset like this and because a scene, but Lucy had changed the moment they met. He loved her, and hearing her deny feelings for him hurt.

"Natsu please stop." Lucy begged as she finally caught up with him reaching out to grab a part of his vest. When her hand grabbed it, he stopped to look at her. She was confused, and Natsu owed her an explanation.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't like what you said." Natsu said with honesty. He couldn't stop the blush from creeping onto his cheeks.

"I'm sorry if you took that the wrong way but I meant…" Lucy was about to say before being interrupted.

"I know what you meant." Natsu told her, he couldn't slow down his fast beating heart as he stared at her. Lucy looked up at him before walking toward him and gently laying her head on his chest as she hugged his figure. She never thought of the possibility that Natsu would like her back, but she had to prove it for herself. If his heart said anything she knew it would only beat this fast for her, but despite that revelation, she would not tell him her true feelings till she was ready. Until this ordeal was over.

Natsu stood motionless for what felt liked hours, but he eventually returned the embrace. The least he could do his hold her now before she went on her date, and before he lost her forever through the binds of marriage.

Me-Hey guys and thank you for all the reviews. On my profile there are two stories listed that is in progress, and will be updated on certain days. This is one of them and I'm glad that it's Monday so I can update it. I'm sorry for the wait. I was on vacation and didn't have much time to write, plus work didn't help either. Lucy and Natsu will progress and eventually reveal their feelings to one another but that won't be for a while. My plans for the story have altered slightly. There will be twists but remember this note. 'It will be a HAPPY ending'

Every Monday starting today, there will be a new chapter updated, but on special occasions when I have work to closing, it will be moved to Tuesday night. This week I will be working on a brand new chapter, and next Monday there should be an update. If not, I either got writers block, or work. Most likely work cause I already planned this story. Some parts are as I go, but most of it was planned. If Natsu are ocish at all, then I apologize, and I'll do my best to make it so it's not like that.

Make sure you review and also check out my cross over fic. I need opinions on that fic in order to continue. Once I get one review stating what triangle they would like first, then it will then be updated every Friday. Anyway can't wait to hear your feedback.


	5. The date

Me- like I promised, a Monday update, and I apologize, but I didn't start writing it this week until today which is labor day, but as a gift for the holiday, tomorrow the next chapter I'll write for you guys. I have work tonight so I can't update double chapter but don't worry, it'll be up tomorrow, but this chapter is what you guys have awaited for, and you get to see why Ichigo has had a change of heart. Enjoy!

**Perfect for me**

Chapter 5: The date

It didn't take long for that dreaded afternoon to arrive, and Natsu was not prepared for it. It had taken all of his will power to not take Lucy and just hide her away from Ichigo. The fact that he had asked Lucy on a date surprised him, and it was confusing to say the least. A person who had been being indifferent and saying his fiancée was ugly, you turn around and he asks said fiancée on a date. It was really fishy, and not the type of fish happy would normally eat.

Lucy, oblivious to Natsu's inner turmoil was too preoccupied in picking out her wardrobe for her date which made Natsu the jealous monster that he was. Natsu wasn't the type to get jealous, but it happened more frequently now that he found Lucy. It didn't exactly help the matter when Lucy was wearing a cute black Lolita dress and boots. They complimented her and made her even more stunning then she normally was.

"Why are you getting all dolled up, if you can't stand the guy? Natsu questioned the celestial mage as she took a once over in the mirror.

"It's a part of my plan, besides; I never took you for the jealous type." Lucy stated as she smiled. She was finally going to get Natsu back for all the teasing that would embarrass her and just make her go insane.

"I'm not jealous!" He snapped back, denying any possibility of the feeling.

"Sure you aren't, but if you were, wouldn't you act the way you are now." Lucy said as Natsu grimaced. Right now, he was starting to resent her, but that could never last long since he was in love with breathtaking mage in front of him.

"I'm not; I promise I'm not jealous." Natsu told her or more like lied to her. He couldn't deny the feelings he felt when Ichigo was around, he even felt them when he wasn't around. He couldn't help but feel the need to bring Lucy into his arms for protection, or even hide her figure behind his back to keep her from his gaze. Right now, he felt useless, because he couldn't keep her from him. She said she had a plan, but all he could think of was what if the plan back fired.

"Fine, I should go, he's probably wondering where I am." Lucy told Natsu as he simply nodded following behind her like a lost puppy.

Lucy knew of Natsu's feeling for her, she knew ever since this morning, but it didn't help her predicament. She just hoped that it would just go away but if she has to look good on a date, and pretend to be a girl that could drive any guy away, she would do it.

"Good afternoon everyone!" The blond announced as she entered the kitchen which caught the attention of Gray the most out of the three in the room. Natsu glared at him as he walked over to where he sat ready to fight like they usually did, but that was interrupted by Ichigo coming into the room.

"So, you're ready," Lucy nodded. "Come along then."

Lucy followed him out as happy grew worried for her and flew out to follow them. This was an action that Natsu fully approved of; Happy could always tell him what happened on the date later.

Happy would always tease Lucy but it didn't mean that he didn't care enough for her safety. Natsu was Happy's best friend, and Lucy was his best friend's mate. Happy knew about it, but why wouldn't he know since he was best friends with Natsu. When the couple stopped, Happy listened intently as Lucy was lifted up into a carriage. Happy took this opportunity as he lay on top of the carriage so he wouldn't be spotted. It took over an hour before they had arrived at their destination which was shopping center.

"I thought you might enjoy this, your father said you might since you came here a lot with your mother." Ichigo said as Lucy nodded but couldn't help the question that slipped out.

"Why are you treating me so nicely now, it doesn't make sense." Lucy looked toward him with pleading eyes at the hidden passenger found this scene in particular peak his interest.

"My father asked it of me; before when I was acting like a jerk, I had hoped it would help cancel the marriage off, but now that I think of it, it wouldn't of helped anyway." Ichigo admitted.

"Did your father want this marriage as well?" Lucy questioned as Ichigo nodded.

"I absolutely refused, but he has more power than I had thought, he almost killed me with his power. At the time, I wasn't scared of death but now, I just want to hold Momo in my arms, and tell her I'll never leave you." Ichigo said, but the statement confused the blond. Who was Momo?

"Who's Momo, and is your father really that powerful?"

"Yes, he is, and Momo is a servant girl I had fallen for, but with my father still alive, I can't defy him."

"I know how you feel, I'm in love with that idiot you saw back there, but he doesn't know a thing, I know he loves me back, but I can't chance him knowing right now." Lucy admitted but before she had said the last part, a certain cat had already flown away.

"It's best that way, if my father found out about him he's kill him for sure, that's why I've kept Momo a secret for so long." Ichigo said.

"It's better that way, but since we got that off our chests than let us have a friend date." Lucy said with a smile.

"friend-date?"

"We are friends aren't we?" Lucy questioned him as he loosely nodded his head.

Meanwhile, Happy had already reached Natsu, whom was surprised to say the least.

"Luce's in love with me!?"

Me-sorry to end it here, but there's more to come tomorrow. Please review and let me know what you think of Ichigo's character development and much more. It's now coming down to the wire, so let's hope for the best.


	6. Dates and Decisions

Me- I know it promised so it's ok for you guys to hit me right now for not updating the three chapters I owe now. School's been crazy but great and as a graduation song it should be long live by Taylor Swift because it's perfect for the feelings that we feel during graduation. Also, I may write a graduation story with fairy tail and probably use my ocXoc pairing for it since some aspects of the oc will be exactly like me. Also Lucy and Natsu pairing for the fic as well; probably will be written near graduation time since I will be in a depressed mood and I will want to write depressing stories to express my feelings. Anyway enjoy!

**Perfect for me**

Chapter 6: dates and decisions

Natsu waited rather impatiently for his mate to return from her date. He was quite antsy and wanted to talk to her immediately so he can just kiss her senseless and let her scent consume his very being at the thought of it. As soon as that vanilla and Sakura blossom like scent reached his nostrils, he got off his seat quickly to greet Lucy as the door. He opened it in haste as he grinned widely at the face he was prepared to see.

"Luce!" Natsu greeted but grew disappointed and angered by Ichigo's face showing up at the door instead.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but the wedding will be in just a few hours." Ichigo shared with a frown, thoughts of his precious Momo flooded his memory. Her Raven hair flowing in the wind, but that soon stopped as he thought of how his father would react. His father would silence his love, and the loss of her would most likely lead to the end of him as well. He just wanted to be happy, and luckily his bride liked the flame headed moron in front of him instead of him.

"What, but it's suppose to be tomorrow, we were suppose to escape, we were going to leave this place before she got married, I thought that she loved me." Natsu said as Ichigo merely nodded with a sad expression. He knew how Natsu was feeling; despair for the fact that he could never be with the one he truly loved.

"She does, just trust me; I feel the same pain you're going through." Ichigo explained as Natsu just stared at the man in front of him in confusion.

"Why are you being nice all of a sudden," The salmon haired Dragon Slayer questioned as a thought began to form in his head. "And why do you smell of Lucy?"

"We hugged briefly, but It doesn't matter." Ichigo stated as Natsu hit him.

"I don't want you touching her." He commanded as Ichigo help his cheek.

"If you would of let me finish, you would have realized that I love someone else, not your Lucy." Ichigo explained as Natsu looked at him in a shocked expression before freaking out.

"Damn, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to freak out." Natsu told him as he merely sighed and smiled raising his hand.

"That's fine, just remember that whatever happens today, and don't tell Lucy your feelings. It's for everyone's safety. Me and Lucy formulated a plan, so you have to play along. Understand." Ichigo explained while Natsu was about to object before Ichigo revealed an already dressed up Gray, Erza, and Happy. He sighed while being dragged to the car in his normal clothes; there was no time to change into something formal.

"Luce…" Natsu spoke as he leaned his forehead against the window while Lucy did the same this while waiting in her wedding dress. She was wishing and hoping that Natsu didn't try anything, it could ruin their plan. She already had an uneasy feeling, but she couldn't pinpoint it.

She hoped there plan would work, but she knew that it would be best to let Natsu in on the plan. She had to send a messenger so that it was in secret. The message should be delivered rather quickly with her spirit Leo; also known as the play boy Loke.

…

"Yo, Natsu, here's a letter from Lu-Chan…" Loke glanced around the room as he noticed the absent presence that was Natsu. He was sure he would make it here on time, but if Ichigo had already come by then he would have to hurry to tell Natsu, or it would be disastrous.

Meanwhile…in fairy tail

"Charle, what's wrong?" A dark haired girl questioned a white feline whom looked absolutely terrified.

"I just had a premonition, where'd Lucy and them go again?" The cat questioned the girl as she thought about it for a second.

"They went to Lucy's estate, why?" The girl questioned cutely.

"Wendy, we have to go there now or there won't be such a happy ending." Charle told the girl named Wendy as the small girl nodded and followed the feline as the cat questioned Levy about Lucy's estate and where it was.

"Lu-Chan's estate, I can show you guys if you want, if something bad is going to happen with Lu-chan then I'm coming." Levy insisted while Gajeel who was next to her nodded.

"I'm coming as well since it would be better to have some more strength to the team." Gajeel said as he side glanced at Levy whom was smiling vibrantly which made him blush. Juvia whom was watching from the side lines would not step out to help but be hiding in the shadows. If Gray was there then that meant he was in danger too. No one near that estate was safe.

Me-I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and I know it's another cliff hanger, but it's getting to the point you all have been waiting for, and also I want to see you review, and guess what you think is going to happen next and if you guess right I'll give you a virtual cookie but you won't know till we pass a certain chapter. Enjoy, tomorrow I will post the next chapter since it's getting late.


	7. Plan put into action

Me- yep, a new chapter and more drama headed your way, starting now!

**Perfect for me**

Chapter 7: Plan put into action

The guests were already arriving, and there wasn't that many to begin with if you looked at the ones who were coming through the doors of the chapel. Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy were the only witnesses not that it helped much since he didn't want Lucy to get married to this guy. All he could think of was how Ichigo said to play along with the plan which he had no idea what he was talking about and Erza, and Gray just said look natural whatever they meant.

He couldn't help but sigh at his companions who kept giving him thumbs up as if they knew something they weren't telling him. He questioned them but they shrugged it off and said he should already know which he didn't. Before he could engage them further, Lucy walked into the room with her bridal gown flying in the breeze. Natsu was speechless at Lucy's glowing figure; it was the bridal glow that everyone constantly talked about, and it intoxicated Natsu's very being as he couldn't stop staring at Lucy's evident beauty. She smiled at him and his heart stopped for a moment before beating rapidly causing his face to grow hot and red with color.

"It's so nice to meet you all." Lucy said as Natsu looked at her skeptically, but he played along and nodded along with Erza and Gray.

"Very nice to see you getting random witnesses for the wedding Jude." Laughed an elderly man whom he assumed was Ichigo's father. Natsu further inspected Lucy's father whom was seething in anxiety and worry which was covered up by a large grin. For a man who was trying to take Lucy from him he was a great actor.

"Only the best for my daughter." Jude replied as his expression changed when his eyes fell on Lucy. Her eyes hid emotions that even he could not find, but he trusted his daughter. Truth was, he never wanted her to marry this guy, and it didn't help when his father was the most powerful mage that's he's known. His father could kill an entire city with just a flick of his wrist.

Lucy looked over at them as she pretended to trip over herself so she can drink a pink substance that Natsu didn't seem to like. She apologized at her incompetence as she swayed to the alter; the potion was already starting to take effect. Ichigo's father laughed at how cute the blond was and how perfect she was for his son. Natsu cringed at that statement; he was the one who was supposed to be up there with her, not Ichigo.

"Um…, I'm sorry for the interruption but…" A raven haired girl questioned shyly as Ichigo's father got outraged.

"Get out of my sight wench!" He yelled as the girl hid herself with her face.

Ichigo clenched his fists, he never wanted for Momo to get hurt; he loved her to much to let that happen. Momo apologized as she began to walk away but stopped upon Ichigo's voice.

"Wait, maybe she can stay as a witness for the wedding." Ichigo said, he had told Momo the plan previously so she wouldn't be much of a bother and would play along as much as everyone else.

"Eh…well, if you insist then I suppose we can let her stay." His father said as Ichigo celebrated in his head for saying something to his father about letting her stay.

Momo cheered silently as she sat down next to Natsu whom recognized her scent to be Ichigo's. His scent was mixed with hers which meant that he had Ichigo all wrong. Lucy looked around as the potion worked at slowing her body down temporarily.

"Ichigo, I don't feel the greatest." Lucy said as Ichigo came over knowing it was time to act out something that couldn't have been done without magic.

"Lucy…" He said in a fake worried tone. Natsu looked up to see what he meant, and was horrified at what he saw. Lucy was completely pale and he could sense her heart slowing down as did her breathing. Lucy couldn't die on him, and before anyone could stop him, he was running to the alter to catch Lucy as she fell with her eyes closing.

"Luce, Luce, Luce…" Natsu's voice was rushed and strained as he lifted her head to see that she was indeed dead. Before he even realized it, he was crying, he couldn't stop himself. Lucy was no longer with him and he could no longer hold her, or tell her it would be ok when he was gone. What about the promises he made; he said he would protect her, never let her down, and always be there for her. If he couldn't protect Lucy then what was life for if he didn't have his best friend and love by his side. He would never kill himself because that's too drastic and Lucy would murder him if he ever did that because she was gone.

"Natsu, stop please!" Ichigo said with alarm as Natsu let Lucy down gently with his eyes, dragon like, and ready to kill.

"This boy, I thought he didn't know her." The father questioned his son as Ichigo turned around. He was scared and the worst part was that their plan was ruined and Lucy would be waking up in 2 minutes to his dismay. When that happened, they would of run out of time to escape.

"Father, I'm sorry." He apologized as Natsu attacked his father with flames on his fists. His father smirked with a cynical look to his face. He was going to kill him was the only thought running through Ichigo's head as he ran to Momo, Erza, and Gray on the sidelines while Happy flew over to Lucy's body begging for her to wake up soon so she could stop Natsu from making things worse.

"Yeah I know her, I love her!" Natsu screamed while everyone looked over toward Natsu's direction with shocked faces, except for Happy, Ichigo, and Momo whom knew of the dragon slayers feeling already.

"If you love her so much than you can go join her." He said as he prepared an attack that would kill a person by one touch. It took a minute to prepare but he'd make sure this boy was dead.

Jude walked away from the Church while he looked back with hope. He wouldn't be much help there but he knew someone who could be of assistance if anything happened. It would take days to reach her, but he would make it there.

The designated two minutes had passed by at this point as Lucy's eyes fluttered open to reveal a small blast of energy going toward Natsu. Natsu didn't think anything of it, but Lucy knew what that was. She immediately pushed herself off the ground with her feet while running toward him. She wouldn't let him die by the likes of him; she wouldn't let him die from anything.

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted as embraced him and took the hit meant for him.

"LUCE!" Natsu yelled as she smiled at him. Her eyes grew dark as she struggled to keep them open. "What's wrong with you idiot?"

"I don't ever want to let you down, but I guess some promises have to be broken right, Natsu?" Lucy said while she smiled a weak smile up at him. He was breaking right now as he brought her in closer to him, afraid to let go.

"No, you promised me that you wouldn't die!" Natsu cried as Lucy struggled to stay awake to say her last goodbye.

"It's ok isn't it, even if I'm dead, I'll always be in your heart right?" Lucy questioned while letting small tears escape her eyes. She didn't want to leave Natsu without saying those three words; she didn't want to leave without kissing him one last time.

"You always have been Lucy, but you're not gonna die ok." Natsu spoke as he chanced everything and gave her one last kiss goodbye. He leaned in for the kiss as he held Lucy's head in his left hand, he blushed slightly as he kissed her fully on the lips which she enjoyed, but it didn't last long.

"Lucy..." Natsu spoke as Lucy smiled her eyes half way shut.

"Goodbye Natsu, I love you."

Me-I'm sorry if this chapter is depressing but it isn't over yet remember. It gets better and don't stop reading cause it will be a happy ending eventually. Just keep reading and review!


	8. It's time

Me- ok guys, after the last scene there will be a time skip to start the next addition to the story. Ok, so bare with me because it only gets better and whatever happens keep reading cause you won't know what happens till it ends.

**Perfect for me**

Chapter8: It's time

"Father, why did you kill her!?" Ichigo questioned his father as the man laughed at the stupid questioned and got ready to attack Momo next which Ichigo refused to let happen. He tackled his father to the ground as they began to fight each with their opposite abilities.

Ichigo's ability was that of an angel, he couldn't bring people back to life after his father touched them but he could make sure that there soul passed on without regrets.

It felt like Natsu's world had crumbled down around him as he held Lucy's unmoving body. She wasn't breathing and her heart had stopped completely. He couldn't control his magic as tears kept falling from his cheeks and evaporated into steam from Natsu's body heat. He just couldn't believe she was really gone, and not with him anymore; why'd she have to go, when he desperately needed her.

"Luce…don't go, please." He cried while bringing Lucy's forehead to his. The heat of his body slightly burning her as he touched her body.

"Natsu, come-on," Gray pleaded. "We have to go, if we don't then Lucy's death was for nothing." Gray too, was in tears, and trying his best to hold his composure but failing.

"I'm not leaving without her."

"Natsu, bring her with you idiot!" Gray cried as Erza ran to them and picked Natsu up along with Lucy and carried them out of the chapel which was now starting to fall apart.

It hurt to know that the blond had departed this world right in front of them, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't get there revenge one day. That one day would come and then Lucy could finally rest in peace knowing that the man who killed her was gone.

He was eventually captured and he did die later on from a heart attack which Ichigo didn't mind since he was finally able to marry Momo. It had been two years since Lucy's death and the Guild has left it in the past except for a certain dragon Slayer whom couldn't let it go. Natsu was in love with Lucy and he always would be since he could never forget her face.

The guild built her a grave and even when Natsu promised to bury her, he couldn't do it and kept her at his home, taking care of her as if she were still alive and with them. Most people would consider his behavior creepy and weird, but that was a dragon's nature. Dragon's tended to stick with their mate even when they were dead, and Natsu was no exception to that rule.

It was Lucy's birthday today and it was also the anniversary of her death. Natsu still couldn't believe the time that had gone by without the perky blond by his side, and Lisanna noticed her best friend's distress as he came to the guild in the same mood every day. She grew tired of his behavior and wished to help him out, but she didn't know where she could begin.

"Natsu-San, are you ok?" Lisanna decided to ask.

Natsu shrugged with his eyes glazed over, he didn't even react the way he usually would if something was bothering him. Lucy had died two years ago today and they haven't heard from her father since. It was becoming a frustrating battle with Natsu's grievous tendencies and Jude's inability to return when Fairy Tail needed him.

Lisanna looked up at Natsu and before she knew it, she was leaning in to kiss him which surprised everyone in the guild. Natsu stared at her wide eyed as she blushed crimson from what she had just attempted to do when Natsu was in such a depressive state of mind.

"Lisanna, why?" Natsu questioned while Lisanna smiled sincerely at Natsu and answered in answer with utmost honesty.

"I thought since you weren't being yourself, I could of tried to be the new Lucy in your life to help cure your broken heart, but it's wrong of me to think that when Lucy is a one of a kind."

"She is which is why I haven't given up hope of reviving her." Natsu told her upon which she glared at him. She loved Lucy, but Natsu was starting to get on her nerves. When would it get through his mind that Lucy wasn't coming back.

"Lucy's not alive anymore Natsu, the rest of us moved on, why can't you!?" Lisanna yelled with tears in her eyes. She had been in love with Natsu for a year now, but she was starting to have second thoughts since all he would think about was Lucy.

Lisanna missed Lucy to like all of the other guild members, but Natsu's feeling of sadness was still lingering on his heart. Lisanna wished to cure him of his broken heart, but even she knew it was impossible unless Lucy was brought back to this world somehow which was unlikely since that kind of magic required someone of a great caliber.

While everyone watched the scene that had occurred and ended with Natsu looking at the ground with a hopeless expression, a man with a beard approached them which surprised the Guild members as they tried to decipher who the intruder was.

"Natsu Dragneel!" The man announced as Natsu looked up with wide eyes.

"I have something to tell you if you care to listen that is." The man spoke again as Natsu once again regained hope for his mate, Lucy.

Me-I hope this chapter was ok, and yep two years and Natsu still can't let go. Love lasts a lifetime and Lucy is Natsu's lifetime. Anyway please review cause it makes me happy and when I read them I know that it's good so far and I try my best to get the chapters done faster so please review and enjoy!


	9. Omake: Missing Lucy

Me- hey guys, and listen up because this is important for the story. The real story will be followed up in the next chapter and this chapter is an omake chapter which has all of Natsu's feelings after Lucy had left them. This may also be a tearjerker if you tend to cry after reading something depressing. Next chapter will be updated Monday, but for now enjoy the omake.

**Perfect for me**

Chapter 9: Omake chapter: Missing Lucy

"Luce!" his voice rang out but he knew that there would be no answer. He knew she wouldn't be there to hug him anymore, he could never see her smile that would always brighten his day, and the worst part was the fact that she would never say his name again. Lucy was gone, but he always ended up coming to her dark apartment thinking that she would somehow be there, alive and well. All that was there was silence and darkness. He couldn't keep the tears from falling as he collapsed on to Lucy's bed encased in her left over scent which would disappear after a long time without her there.

"Luce…, why did you save me…," Natsu whispered as he punched the pillow. "It should have been me, so why!?" He questioned nobody in particular as the tears fell even more harshly on the bed.

It had only been a week since the incident and after they had brought Lucy out, Erza was the one who had to calm Natsu down from going crazy from the news. Erza embraced his back trying her best to hold him back from going after Ichigo's father, but she wasn't much help. Only Lucy could hold him back, only she could calm him down, but she was dead.

"Lucy…" Happy said with tears in his eyes as he poked her cheek with his paw. She was unmoving, and cold as ice; Gray knew the truth, but couldn't tell the feline that Lucy wasn't with them anymore. Happy was the cutest among exceeds, and the fact that one of his closest friends was gone would tear the little guy apart so they lied to the poor guy.

"Happy, Lucy's taking a nap right now, but I'll let you know when she wakes up." Gray said as he felt his heart clench as Happy smiled brightly up at exhibitionist.

"Ok, but as soon as Lucy wakes up, tell her that she has to play with me and Natsu." Happy spoke up as Gray nodded with feelings of sadness boiled over him. He and Erza had witnessed the way Lucy closed her eyes and how she had gotten attacked, how she died. Happy, however didn't see it and thought Lucy was just asleep rather than dead.

"Ok, Happy." Gray spoke as tears began to slip from his eyes.

"Gray, it's ok, you can play with us to, and Lucy has awesome toys in her apartment." Happy spoke up thinking that Gray was upset because he wasn't invited to play with the trio. Gray looked at the cat and nodded, and soon after Erza got Natsu calmed down after painful hours of trying to tell him that it was going to be ok, and that they'd get through this somehow.

"Natsu is Lucy awake yet!" The exceed questioned through the window of Lucy's apartment as Natsu awoke from his memory and hugged the blue fur ball as he kept saying sorry to the little guy. Right now, Lucy's body was in an above ground grave and would remain there till they figured out what to do about her placement and such. Happy was still clueless about it and it made Natsu even worse off than he already was.

"Lucy's not going to wake up Happy." Natsu spoke as Happy looked up at the dragon slayer as he shook his head no while flying away from the fire breather.

"No…, Lucy's alive!" Happy snapped as Natsu shook his head and stood up to try and comfort the exceed, but Happy flew out the window.

"Happy, I'm sorry…It's my fault," Natsu cried out. "Lucy!" His voice cried out that day as he cried for Lucy's return. He desperately wanted her to be there with him, hiding her stories, and telling him that he couldn't touch them. Even the day when he had came to her house to fix what he had burned. She wasn't upset that day, and he wish he could go back to that day so he could prevent her from reading the letter. He already to that time travel was impossible at the moment and was being worked on, but he couldn't wait that long for Lucy to return. Why did she have to leave him here by himself?

One day he will meet her in heaven, and he knew he would always remember her name, not wanting to forget that little piece of him.

As time passed, Natsu stole Lucy's body and kept it with him at his house, keeping it safe and intact for the next two years to come. Lisanna had token this chance to try and replace Lucy to help mend Natsu's broken heart but even she knew that nobody could replace the blond in Natsu's heart. Lisanna loved Lucy and missed her too but wished Natsu would let her go which he refused. He knew that one day she would come back; some how he knew. He had a dream with her returning, hugging him with all her might, and kissing his lips, but every dream he had; only one fairy tail member was missing. Lisanna.

What did this mean?

Me-I hope this filler chapter was ok, and also this is a part of the story, but it happened before the time skip, and I really hope this chapter was ok. And don't worry you will find out more, so just read.


	10. Sacrifice

Me-I'm so sorry it took so long for this update, and it doesn't help that I fell asleep for my whole day off and it really sucks I might add. I just woke up now at 11:27 at night, and what I'm going to do with that time before drifting back to sleep, I'm going to write the next chapter you guys have been waiting for and update it at the same time. And also thank you everyone for your reviews and I might add that this chapter going to be a good one. Also for anyone who is now reading Invisible, there is a possibility that it won't be updated tomorrow and will be the next day due to a baby project I have to do which involves us taking baby's hope that are fake but cry a lot and have to be taken care of like a real child. Anyway enjoy!

**Perfect for me**

Chapter 10: sacrifice

Lisanna stared at the man as he came into the light, and it surprised her a bit when the man stopped in front of Natsu as if the man knew him. She looked on wards at the man as he spoke up and she listened with great interest.

"I'm sure Fairy tail is missing a member, am I correct?" The man spoke as Natsu growled under his breath as he grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt which caused Lisanna to try and pull him off the man, but to know avail. The white haired mage really wished Lucy was here since she was the only one who could calm Natsu down when he was like this.

"What do you know old man; tell me before I burn you to a crisp." Natsu spoke as the man simply chuckled which earned a confused look from Natsu.

"Would you really do that to Lucy's father?" Jude said as Natsu let go quickly and stepped back a few with a shocked expression plastered on his face.

"Lucy's father…" Natsu spoke as Jude coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Two years ago I had left the battle against Ichigo's father, and I had known that someone would die in that battle which is why I went searching for the that old witch. When word caught up to me that it was my daughter that had departed the world and had gone to the heavens, I completely went into overdrive and searched for the witch's cave, but I could not find any sight of her. I searched for her, for two years until I had found her and explained why I needed her reviving magic. She had agreed but told me that to revive someone, there needs to be a sacrifice, and I accepted but she can only use this magic during the new moon which is in a total of two days. There is one problem though, we need Lucy's body, and it must be intact." Jude explained as Natsu's smile widened but quickly disappeared as he realized Jude was giving away his life for the sake of his daughter whom he would never get to see again. Lisanna's smile widened at the thought of Lucy returning, and even if Natsu cared for her it didn't matter as long as he stopped moping around like he has done for the past two years."

"I knew it, that's why I have maintained Lucy's body for all those years, I knew those dreams meant something." Natsu explained in happiness before he realized what Jude had said about sacrificing himself.

"Old man, what about Lucy, she'll be even more upset if you gave away your life for hers." Natsu spoke as Jude grimaced at the thought of his child in tears because of him, but he knew she wouldn't since they weren't particularly close. Lisanna saw Jude's expression and before anyone could say anything she stepped in front of Natsu and Jude.

"I…I…I offer myself as the sacrifice, if that's ok." Natsu glared at Lisanna and held onto her shoulders.

"You're not doing that. " Natsu spoke as Lisanna merely shook her head and spoke up.

"I want to because I miss Lucy to, and even if I'm not here I will always be in your hearts, and I was meant to be dead anyway." Lisanna spoke up as she remembered the memory upon which they had told her she had died. Mirajane walked over to Lisanna as she looked into her eyes with water evident in hers.

"Please, don't do this to us again." Mira pleaded as she held onto her sister for a moment longer.

"I have to because if I don't do this for Lucy, who will. I've had to suffer for two years watching Natsu as he haunted the guild like some zombie. He's my best friend and to see him suffering like that was torture for me. I love Natsu, I'll admit that, but I even know when to let go of my silly desires for a moment if it's to bring Lucy back. I want Lucy to be here again, her smile would always brighten someone's day, and when she walked into a room, it would make Natsu the happiest in the world. I want that guild back, the one where Natsu is happy, and the one where I can be at ease in the world because I know that Lucy is the one for Natsu." Lisanna spoke as Mirajane and Elfmann hugged there little sister whom was now in tears. Natsu watched the scene and no matter how much he had wanted Lucy back, he could not break up a family like that, but what if he had offered his life instead. He knew that he was ,meant to die that day and if Lucy didn't get in the way, he would be the one they were trying to revive, He couldn't break up a family, and he couldn't live knowing Lucy was gone because of him. Natsu had then come to a final decision.

"Forget it Lisanna." Mirajane spoke as Lisanna looked up at Natsu who was ready to speak with widened eyes, she knew what was coming next and she didn't want it to be the case.

"I volunteer myself as the sacrifice." Natsu said as the guild members went into a riot at the thought, but when Natsu made up his mind, he would never change it.

Me-Next chapter is going to be time skip and you see them on the second day of their journey which mostly involves Lisanna's thoughts of why Natsu is doing this, and the decision she must come to realize. I hope this is ok, and I know I write short chapters but I write them on the spot and when it gets late, I stop writing. So yep I write a lot of my stories at night time. Amazing right! Anyway, please review, and please tell me what you think, I don't like not knowing what parts of the stories you guys like, and I really need feedback.


	11. Feelings

Me- yep, it's been a while since I wrote a chapter of this story, but I'll do my best to keep up with updates. I've had a lot of stress lately, so I apologize to my loyal viewers. And this chapter is basically a time skip to a day before the sacrifice, about Lisanna, and Natsu's feelings about what to come. When we left off last chapter with Natsu saying he'd be the sacrifice, no one objected to it because they knew they couldn't win with Natsu since he was so stubborn. This now is with them not far away from the witch's house, and it's just a chapter about their feelings, along with the meeting with the witch. Enjoy!

**Perfect for me**

Chapter 11: Feelings

Every time that thought appeared in her mind, she hated how vulnerable she felt in this moment. If they would have just let her sacrifice her life, then Natsu wouldn't have to. She knew Natsu was in love with Lucy and she knew she was envious of the blond, but not resentful. She truly did love Lucy, but what was the point of bringing her back if the person she loved most was gone. She'd be miserable, and would be like an empty shell like Natsu had been for the past two years. No matter what, one can never live without the other. They were inseparable, and that's why Lisanna had already made the decision to take Natsu's place when the time was right. She couldn't bear losing him, and she couldn't bear seeing him unhappy or vice-versa when it came to Lucy. She needed to do this for their own sake, and as she watched Natsu with a shaky Levy, and a depressed Happy, she knew her decision was already decided.

"Natsu…?" Lisanna said checking to see if he was ok.

"Yes Lisanna?" Natsu questioned, he looked indecisive as if he wished there was another way so that he could see Lucy's smiling face again.

"You sure you want to do this, Lucy won't be happy if you kill yourself for her. She would rather you live, didn't she save you, her death would be in vain unless I take your place." Lisanna reasoned with her best friend whom she cherished and loved.

"No, I'm not breaking up your family for any reason, and Lucy deserves to live more than even me. I love Lucy, and if I have to do this for her, I will." Natsu spoke which shocked Lisanna; she had never heard him sound so cool, and mature.

"When did you become so cool Natsu?" Levy questioned trying her best to lighten the mood and cheer everyone up even though there would be many tears to come tomorrow.

"Ever since I lost Lucy, I couldn't go back to being myself if she wasn't there beside me." Natsu spoke which Levy smiled slightly to as she hugged the dragon slayer in a comforting way.

"Natsu, what about Happy, he's going to miss you." Lisanna spoke up, bringing up another reason why she needed to take his place.

"Lisanna, enough, I've decided, and I know it may upset a lot of people but I need to do this for Lucy." Natsu spoke as he looked back at the carriage they brought that carried Lucy's body.

"You're such an idiot, don't you know how many people love and care about you, like me for instance."

"Lisanna…"

"I was gone before, and you guys managed to get over it, I knew it left scars but why do you have to die when I should have never came back in the first place." Lisanna spoke up as she couldn't hold in the tears that flowed down her face from all the frustration of it all.

"Lisanna, stop it, do you realize that either way, it'll kill people inside, stop trying to take my place." Natsu spoke up as Lisanna ran straight toward him and hoisted him up by the collar while giving him a kiss as she dropped him to the ground soon after before running off. Natsu hated when she did that because he felt like he cheated on Lucy when Lisanna was the one that kissed him, but he couldn't stop her this time since he thought that she was just going to scold him for being is idiotic self.

'How could I solve this, I just love him too much to give him up. I don't want him to go, but I'm an idiot for kissing him like that. I'm taking his place whether he likes it or not.' Lisanna thought as she went back to the camp site where everyone was sleeping peacefully, all was forgotten and at that time she just decided to give into sleep and let it consume her.

As the next morning approached, Lisanna felt even more anxious than she was previously. Just thinking about how it would all turn out that night, since it was the night, and only night that they could revive Lucy. Lisanna had made up her mind, but if she did live than she would have to be there for Lucy, the way she would be there for Natsu. Jealousy was an ugly thing, but Lisanna knew to let go no matter what happened. She promised herself that the kiss last night would be her last to give Natsu, and she didn't mind that fact as got up from where she was sleeping. She looked around to find that Natsu and Levy were busy packing up their belongings which she immediately got up to help with. Natsu was acting distant with everyone that mourning and Lisanna knew it was so they could learn to be without him. He may have been doing it for the celestial mage, but they all knew that no matter what, one would always suffer without the other.

It took a few hours, after they had packed and left their campsite, to get to the witch's house, and no one expected to see just a young looking woman to appear. Her white hair was long and silky as it blew in the wind that was all over the mountains and near the hut she stayed in to wait for them. She watched with her piercing red eyes as she smiled with her sharp canines as if she was ready to attack them where they stood.

"Do ye have the body?" The witch questioned as she pointed her index finger toward the group. Natsu hesitantly nodded as he brought Lucy's body out of the cart they had brought with them. The witch smiled as she took Lucy away which Natsu hated, he didn't want anyone touching her, but he let it happen as long as she would be alive and well.

"How much longer witch-san?" Levy questioned as the witch looked over to her which made her a bit unsettled by her stare.

"I have a name child, and that is Sabrina Levet, if ye want to live then I suggest calling me Sabrina." The witch spoke up as they all nodded in agreement. It was all down to the final stretch, and they only had two hours left until the moon was at its peak. Once that happened, the sacrifice would be sacrificed to save another. If only there was another way.

Me-I'm sorry if it's short, but it's getting late, and I have realized that I haven't worked on this story in a long while, and it needed to be updated no matter what. Please review, and tell me what you think of Sabrina. Also thank you all of you who have reviewed, some of your reviews have truly made me happy. Whenever I read them, I feel happy, and that just makes me want to write even more. I'm going to say this now since I've dreamt of this for a long time, but it one of my stories reaches 100 hundred reviews or so, then I will write a long one-shot of Fairy tail in commemoration of it, and it will be my first ever multi couple story, and hopefully I'll get there by valentine's day cause I want to write a valentine's day story, but only if I manage to reach the 100 mark for any story of mine. Thank you, I'd do something even more spectacular but I can't think of anything, maybe I'll draw something but I can only draw off of seeing a base free handily. Anyway please review, and make sure you check out invisible, because if you like this story, than you should like invisible, it doesn't have as much action but it goes in depth into Nalu relationship.


	12. How to save a life

Me- yep it's been a while for my writing in both stories but lucky for you, this story is hitting its climax soon. Don't worry guys, and enjoy the story as we get through the last two chapters together.

**Perfect for me**

Chapter 12: How to save a life

Two hours had gone by pretty quickly at Sabrina made the final touches and placed the revival stone in the path of the moons light. Natsu knew it was time as he placed his palm on the stone, ready to give his life for Lucy's in an instant. Lisanna was watching from the side lines while she waited for his energy to begin to drain, at that point she was going to tackle him and take his place in the revival process. Whatever the cost, she would sacrifice anything for the person she loved. She also wanted Lucy to be happy, and it meant the world to her to be able to make their happiness a reality.

Two hours ago she had even tried to talk Natsu out of it and let her take his place but her refused but she knew she had shaken him a bit as she had said " Don't you want to see her smile again, she won't if you take your life to safe hers." She had him where she had wanted him and yet he was still going through with the task at hand.

The ceremony had begun as Sabrina chanted some sort of incantation, the energy immediately began to suck Natsu's life away and put it into Lucy's body. He growled out in pain as Lisanna decided to step in and shove his body out of the way and taking his place. She shouted in pain at the painful process that Natsu had been enduring previously.

"Lisanna!" Natsu shouted as he put his hands on the stone as well and upon seeing that, Levy went and put her palms on the stone as well which surprised the two. The pain decreased a bit and they realized that they had found a loophole. It said that one would die to save another but now that the three were giving life energy, they had a much more likely chance of survival.

"We can do this." Levy said as she smiled a happy smile. She looked over at the witch who had a cocky smile on her face.

Well, well, they found out the loophole." She whispered as the ceremony had came to a close and they watched as Lucy's skin became more alive than it's ever been. Lucy began to stir a bit, but as that was happening, Lisanna hugged Natsu for saving her life as he was mutual in that she saved his. She was so overwhelmed with excitement that she locked lips with Natsu once more which she immediately pulled away from out of shock for what she did.

"You have got to stop doing that." Natsu said as a certain blond mage looked upset at Natsu, but instead of feeling what she wanted to she felt anxiety and happiness. She knew she had been a way for a while, and right now all she wanted was to hug her friends.

"Lu-chan!" Levy yelled out crying into her arms as Natsu did the same, her scent smothering him in what he knew was Lucy, pure Lucy. She was back, and he couldn't be happier.

"Guys, please its ok." Lucy spoke as if she never left them two years ago. Natsu deepened the hug as Levy let go, and Lucy blushed slightly as Natsu cried in her shoulder gripping her as if she could go away at any moment.

"Please, don't leave me again." Natsu begged as Lucy noticed his longing and desire to be by her side. She simply smiled at this and began to cry at thought of leaving Natsu alone again.

"I…I..I'm sorry but I can't promise something like that." Lucy spoke as Natsu tightened his grip.

"I'll never let you go then." Natsu spoke up as he lifted his head to look her in the eyes, both were in tears as Lucy leaned up and kissed Natsu, her anger and jealous overshadowed by her love for Natsu.

She was back and that's all that really mattered. She couldn't wait to return to the guild and see how things have changed. She had noticed that Lisanna's hair had grown out a bit and that Natsu was leaving his bangs down. And even Levy's hair had gotten a lot longer in length. Lucy wondered how long she was gone for, it felt like only a few minute's compared to the two long years that they had gone through without the blond.

Me- Ok that is it for this chapter, and make sure you wait for the final chapter and one of the longer ones. My original plans for the story I decided not to do but please check out invisible, another story I've been working on.


	13. Perfect for me

Me-It's been awhile and I realized I had never officially finished perfect for me, so yep this is the last chapter, and everyone is celebrating Lucy's return.

**Perfect for me**

Chapter 13: Perfect for me

When Lucy had entered the guild, she hadn't expected such a tear jerking welcome party. She looked around the room, spotting Ichigo and a girl whom she had recognized from the day she died.

"Hey Ichigo, is this Momo?" Lucy questioned as Momo nodded shyly hiding herself behind Ichigo whom chuckled in response.

"When you had died, Momo and I fought together, and we killed my father. After that we got married and are now expecting a child, we are gonna name her Lucy." Ichigo explained as Momo stood out from behind him revealing a small baby bump that had went unnoticed before.

"You're naming her after me?" Lucy questioned blushing as Natsu walked over to his mate in curiosity.

"Yes, it's the least we could do, you sacrificed yourself that day, and if it weren't for you we would have defied that rotten man." Momo spoke with a soft smile as Natsu cringed at hearing about the day Lucy was killed protecting him.

"Thank you so much!" Lucy cried out as she hugged Momo while Ichigo smiled at the scene.

Natsu smiled as he looked around for a certain white haired mage whom was seated at the bar. He ran over to her as she blushed in embarrassment, not wanting to show her face.

"Lisanna, thank you." Natsu said as Lisanna shook her head.

"I did it for you, but it was hard when a part of me really loves you." Lisanna said as Natsu laughed.

"I know you do, but you'll get over me some day, besides there might just be someone in this room who's much better for you." Natsu said as he looked over at Laxus. Lisanna noticed this and gave it some thought before nodding. She then bowed her head as she ran over to the mage.

"Natsu, everyone wants to have a karaoke party, and they want you to the honors of singing first." Ichigo said as he gestured to the stage.

"I see, why not, I'll dedicate it to Lucy." Natsu said as he made his way to the stage, pressing play on a song that summed up how perfect Lucy was for him.

The music began to sound out from the speakers as Natsu opened his mouth to sing.

From the moment we met

I must confess i was obsessed.

She was such a fine mess and i wouldn't have guessed

That i would let her let me fall for her like this.

_She's cute but she's clumsy_

_She says that she loves me._

_She's moody and fussy_

_But she'd never judge me._

_My friends said she's crazy 'til they saw what we had._

Natsu sang his heart out as the rest of fairy tail pressed on with shocked faces. Who knew that Natsu could actually sing?

_She's got it go slow and I'm ready to go._

_She's cold when I'm hot and she's hot when I'm cold._

_She's not what i thought that i wanted but she_

_Well she might not be perfect but she's so perfect for me._

_She's been down and depressed since he loved her and left_

_But i saw through the stress and the tears on her dress._

_When she started falling i lifted her up._

_I was over my head and she pulled me back out_

_We got together there wasn't a doubt_

_This must be fate 'cause it has to be more than luck._

_She's got it go slow and I'm ready to go._

_She's cold when I'm hot and she's hot when I'm cold._

_She's not what i thought that i wanted but she_

_Well she might not be perfect but she's so perfect for me._

_Now that i got you i never felt this way before._

_I found what i never knew never knew i was looking for._

_I know that it's so new i never felt this way before_

_I found what i never knew never knew i was looking for._

_She's got it go slow and I'm ready to go._

_She's cold when I'm hot and she's hot when I'm cold._

_She's not what i thought that i wanted but she_

_Well she might not be perfect but she's so perfect for me._

_She's so perfect for me._

Towards the end of the song, Lucy immediately stood up and ran to the stage, hugging her new boyfriend. She then looked into his onyx colored eyes, and kissed him on the lips. She had never felt this way about anyone before and she knew he'd always be there for her and she would always be there for him. That's all that mattered, but before they could leave the guild after their display of affection, the guild dragged them over to sing a duet together. Lucy reluctantly agreed, but she knew she would regret it later.

Lucy popped a karaoke CD in as she found a song she would like to sing with her best friend and lover. She hoped that her friends would be ok with this choice of song, but she absolutely loved this song, so they would have to make do with it. It was not much of a love song, but it was a great song over all, and though it wasn't meant for duets it was a song she knew her friends would love.

The music began to play as the guild cheered as they knew this song very well, and they even began to chime in as Lucy began to sing with Natsu.

Lucy began her verse as Natsu chimed in with hey's and Ho's with the rest of the guild.

I've been trying to do it right  
I've been living a lonely life  
I've been sleepin here instead  
I've been sleepin in my bed  
I've been sleepin in my bed

So show me family  
All the blood that I will bleed  
I don't know where I belong  
I don't know where I went wrong  
But I can write a song

I belong with you, you belong with me  
You're my sweetheart(x2)

Natsu then started his verse as Lucy did his part from before. Singing just the chorus together as the song went on.

I don't think you're right for him  
Think of what it might have been if we  
Took a bus to chinatown  
I'd be standin on canal and bowery  
And she'd be standin next to me

I belong with you, you belong with me  
You're my sweetheart(x2)

Lucy and Natsu then sang the rest of the song together as the rest of the guild sang along with them.

Love we need it now  
Let's hope for some  
Cause oh, we're bleedin out

I belong with you, you belong with me  
You're my sweetheart

Lucy and Natsu gave each other a smile as there new chapter of life started. Natsu held her hand when they walked off stage and he vowed he would do the same up till death to them part, but even then he would stay by her side as long as she stayed with him here for as long as he needs her, and he would need her until the day he died.

Me-yep I thought I'd end it with two songs I love, Perfect for me which is by show me the skyline, and Hey Ho by Lumineers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember to read my other stories, because even if this one is over, there's more of my stories available.

All of them are love stories, because let's face it, I can't write anything but love stories. Please review, and follow me. Thank you for taking the journey with me as this story comes to an end and a new one is written.


End file.
